Talk:Poison Gas Cloud
Collaboration Technique Did I miss something? How does Hanzō in any way help with this technique? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Command Should the command "Smoke 'Em" exist in the article? can't we just say "After Hanzō summons his salamander, he commands the creature to releases a large cloud of paralysing poisonous gas from its mouth."Darkerratum (talk) 13:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :No. But perhaps I shouldn't be so resolute in my answer...It's possible I suppose we'll see when raw scans are out--Cerez☺ (talk) 13:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes...That seems to be proper. Darkerratum (talk) 14:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Poison Mist I wanted to point out that Chiyo actually calls this . Perhaps they're meant to be the same. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :The only difference I see between the two is that this paralyzed the opponent instantly, and the Poison Mist article says even inhaling a small amount can lead to death -- I don't think the Surprise Attack Div. would beat the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon and then all suddenly die this easily, but then again that's just my opinion. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 00:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe the user can choose the toxicity? If Magellan in One Piece can do it, than so should Naruto characters by reason that they share the same weekly publication. ::I think Chiyo's comment is enough to conclude they're the same. It's more evidence than we've had in other cases where we decide something is an already-named jutsu. ~SnapperT '' 02:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll assume you're right (mostly due to my lack of knowledge of the One Piece series), but yes, I'd have an easy time believing that the user can choose a level of toxicity. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 02:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be so rash in starting to include suppositions based upon concepts taken from other manga, even if they are part of the same publication. Not only is there no guarantee that such abilities function in anywhere near the same manner as one another, but I believe there is enough evidence to justify SnapperTo's opinion already established within Naruto. ::Firstly; I agree that Chiyo's comment is particularly prevalent, especially considering that she is a well-known expert in this area and also an elder, meaning that it is likely that she would be accustomed with such a technique. Also, altering the toxicity could be concluded as being akin to how Mei Terumī defines the acidity of her own techniques, with the most likely explanation being the precise control of the chakra used, something which is very clearly defined in the Poison Mist article. All things considered, the techniques being one and the same appears to be correct. Blackstar1 (talk) 03:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::If from Shonen's translation, someone like Chiyo said that then it's probably it... No one ever said that the poisons that the users emit are the same however. --Cerez☺ (talk) 05:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :I trust Chiyo more than some kid who creates a page over every little possible technique he/she sees in the series - just sayin'. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 05:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The Poison Mist used by Shizune is said to be "chakra kneaded within the body and then changed into special chemical substances". Maybe Hanzo's salamander did the same, but changed it into different substances, into a paralyzing mist, as opposed to a deadly one. So this may be a variation of the technique, or the technique can have different poisoning levels. Yatanogarasu 06:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't mean any offence to anyone in my last comment and I'll go ahead and add the See Also tag at the bottom since they're similar. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 06:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Should we just merge this page with the Poison Mist, under a "variation" or something? Like "Hanzo's salamander's version of this technique is that it merely paralyzes the opponent, instead of killing them outright." Yatanogarasu 19:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC)